


Snuggles and Purrs

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on the words fur, arm and tape.





	Snuggles and Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178074801909/okay-a-little-late-but-i-wanted-to-get)

Stiles settled back on the couch as Derek finished hooking up the VCR and pushed in a tape. They had a night of old cheesy horror movies ahead of them.

Cap wound around Derek’s legs as he made his way to the couch, and as he sat Cap and Buck jumped into his lap.

Stiles smiled as he watched Derek stroke his fingers over their fur. Derek came home from work a week ago holding them and Stiles said yes before Derek could even ask.

Buck moved his way to Stiles’ arm and started purring as Stiles snuggled against Derek.


End file.
